Her Serpentine Savior
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: Hermione is almost hit with the Killing Curse when she is saved by Draco. He goes on like nothing happened, but why did he save her? Who wants her dead? How is she to deal with new feelings toward him? Hermione won't rest until she knows.
1. Chapter 1

**My 2nd try at a Draco/Hermione. I think it'll go good this time!**

Hermione Granger sat on the edge of the lake while reading. It was a brisk fall Saturday and she greatly enjoyed fresh air when she studied, with the exception of her beloved library. But one could only take so much silence and mustiness. When that happened to her, she would take her books out by the lake, much to Madam Pince, the librarian's, chagrin.

Hermione lifted her head from her copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _to watch a group of chattering Ravenclaw second years who were discussing the upcoming Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. _That reminds me, _Hermione thought, _I need to see Ron and Harry. Surely they're up by now. _She collected her textbooks in her knapsack and walked up to the school doors.

"Well, well, Granger." hissed the voice of Draco Malfoy, "Out studying, are we?" Hermione felt a rush of hate come over her. The morning was wonderful, and she did not wish to have it ruined by the blonde Slytherin boy. She ignored him and started walking inside when he stepped in her path.

"What is it, Malfoy?" she asked, the frustration clear in her voice.

"I accidentally got hold of your Potions book," he explained, pulling a textbook out of his knapsack, "which means you must have mine." The textbook was indeed hers. But how did she not notice that hers was missing? _Who cares? _she thought, digging through the contents of her own knapsack, _The sooner Malfoy is away, the better. _She pulled out a copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ (the name Malfoy scribbled clearly on the cover) and handed it over. Malfoy carefully took it away.

"I should just ask for a few Galleons to buy a new one that wasn't touched by a Mudblood." he said. Hermione gritted her teeth but didn't say the words she wanted to. She waited for him to give her the textbook she owned, but he did not.

"Well?" she said, annoyed beyond relief. He sneered and tossed her the Potions textbook; however, instead of landing in her hands, it splashed into a water puddle, making the front of her robes wet. She sighed in anger and looked up at Malfoy, who was smirking.

"Oops." he said. Then he let out a laugh that made Hermione clench her hands in fury. He walked off, leaving Hermione and her soaking robes. She picked up her textbook from the puddle; it was damp and, as she opened it, revealed that the writing was smudged and the pages falling out. She took her wand out of her pocket and muttered a snappish "_Reparo_." Instantly the book repaired itself, and she set it into her knapsack.

She commenced walking up the steps when she heard footsteps pounding towards her. _What now? _she thought, as she as she turned. Malfoy was running towards her, a fearful look etched into his pale face. Hermione's annoyance quickly died away as the fear that shined in his eyes grew. Now she was afraid. What was Malfoy running from? She started to run too when his arms spread out and grabbed her, pushing her down. Her head smacked the ground hard but she took no note of the pain for there was a shout coming from nearby, saying "_Avada Kedavra!_" A jet of bright green light shot above her and Malfoy, right in the spot where she had been standing before he tackled her. Her mouth opened to scream but she was too stunned to make a sound. The light bounced off the door and diminished. There was another sound of footsteps running. Hermione turned her head to look where the light had come from but no one was there.

Her breathing increased rapidly as she replayed the event in her mind. She had almost been murdered just a moment ago! Her heart was drumming in her chest faster than she thought it ever could. She was an inch away from death…until…

She turned her head to stare at Malfoy. He had saved her life. There was such fear in his eyes when he moved her out of the way of death. This was the boy whom she had learned was untrustworthy, was evil. But the one who she hated with every fiber of her being had just saved her from dying. She looked into his gray eyes: there was new relief and lingering fear dancing within them. She realized how close to each other they were. He moved away from her and stood. He brushed his robes off, gazing into the distance. Hermione stood as well but her eyes remained on Malfoy. He looked to her from the grounds, where several students were yelling about if or if not they had heard the Killing Curse being uttered.

"You're welcome, Granger." he said, so quietly Hermione didn't even know he was talking at first, "Keep yourself out of trouble." He then went inside the school. Hermione got her knapsack from off the ground and entered inside as well, though at a much faster pace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just an FYI: This is set during sixth year, but there's nothing about the Half-Blood Prince or Draco the Death Eater etc. I just think it'll help me focus on the story **_**Her Serpentine Savior **_**without having to fit in everything from **_**Harry Potter & the Half-Blood Prince**_**. I'm sorry!**

The moment never left Hermione's mind. How could something so shocking not? She watched for Malfoy in the corridors but he had apparently made himself scarce. Most likely hiding in the Slytherin common room. Hermione didn't meet up with Ron and Harry until noon, at lunchtime.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Harry asked as she sat across from them. Hermione checked the people around them; they were all eating and talking and laughing. She stole a peek at the Slytherin table; Malfoy had his back to the Gryffindors and seemed stiff. She turned her gaze back on Harry as she whispered her explanation. Ron's mouth was hanging open, showing his chewed-up chicken, when she finished. Harry was as surprised as Ron.

"Why'd he save you?" Harry whispered. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know." she said, "I didn't know what was happening. I was just walking inside when I heard him. Then I turned around, and it all happened so fast." Ron swallowed his chicken and asked "But why would someone want to kill you?"

"_I don't know_." Hermione said, more firmly.

"D'you think we should tell Dumbledore?" Ron asked, more to Harry than Hermione.

"No!" Hermione said, earning stares from her friends, "No…not yet, it's not urgent yet."

"What?" Ron said disbelievingly, "Hermione, someone tried to kill-"

"Let me talk to Malfoy." she said, "See what I can scrounge up. After I get the information I need, _then _we go to Dumbledore." Ron and Harry exchanged astonished faces. Normally Hermione was the one who would pester that Dumbledore was the best decision. But Hermione knew going to Dumbledore might make Malfoy clamp his mouth shut. If she could talk to him first, maybe she'd get the information she needed.

Lunch went on silently after that. Hermione had dropped the subject, so Harry and Ron engaged in a conversation about Quidditch. Hermione thought over how she was going to approach Malfoy when she next saw him, in Potions class.

Rumors had spread about the school about the event. Nobody but Malfoy and Hermione had truly witnessed it, but that did not stop students from voicing what they believed to happen. Hermione knew no one had seen it so she was safe from questions about Malfoy's saving her. But they were both still vehemently questioned. Hermione saw a crowd of Hufflepuff third years asking Malfoy several things at once, to the point of such annoyance that he threatened them with his wand. Now they all directed questions to Hermione. She simply said nothing happened, that it was all a misunderstanding, but she knew the rumors and questions weren't even close to being over.

When Monday arrived Hermione went to her Potions class with a hopeful air. She wanted to know more about what had happened Saturday. She, Ron, and Harry entered the class like any other. Malfoy was talking and snickering with his Slytherin mates. Hermione didn't dare walk over there with other Slytherins around; she needed him _alone_.

"Hello, class!" Professor Slughorn said amiably as he shut the door, "Today we will be making a simple Sleeping Draught potion." Hermione smiled as she remembered using the potion in her second year.

"Now then…oh, drat!" exclaimed Slughorn, "It appears I don't have the correct amount of ingredients…hmm, I believe Severus might have extras…Would anyone like to visit Professor Snape for me?" Harry raised his eyes to look at the ceiling, as if it were extremely interesting, and Ron covered his face from the Potions professor. Malfoy lazily raised his hand. Hermione realized this as a chance to talk with him. She too raised her hand.

"Ah!" Slughorn said, smiling at the two, "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, thank you!" Malfoy looked disgustedly at Hermione and the two left for Snape.

Hermione didn't bring up her questions right away, so the walk through the corridors was seemingly quiet. Malfoy kept his face like stone. Hermione scanned their surroundings after a few minutes; they were alone. She decided it was time for her to ask.

"Tell me, Malfoy." she said casually. He looked suspiciously at her a moment, then moved his eyes back to the floor.

"Tell you what, Granger?" he asked snappishly.

"You know." Hermione said, stopping in her tracks, "Why'd you save me?" Malfoy turned to face her, his face sneering.

"What, you wanted to die then?" he said sarcastically, "Just drop it, Mudblood." In a flash Hermione's wand was at his chin and Malfoy was backed into a wall. He stared at the wand and moved his gaze up her arm and into her face.

"Abrasive one, aren't you, Granger?" Malfoy said with the slight hint of a smirk. Hermione drew her wand back, and his stiff shoulders dropped relaxingly.

"Just tell me, Draco." she said, using his first name for possibly the first time. He sighed.

"Why, Granger?" he said, "I don't know why. I just saw someone hiding with their wand out, aimed at you. I knew it couldn't be good, what they were planning." Hermione raised a perplexed eyebrow at him.

"But why didn't you just let them blast me then?" she asked, "I thought you hated Mudbloods." Draco's eyes seemed to twinkle with shock at her words but his laid-back composure stayed.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" he said, "You're not dead. So just thank me and shut up." Hermione bit her lip in thought. He was avoiding her questioning and she didn't like the lack of answers.

"Don't you care?" she asked. He started to walk down the corridor, ignoring her. She yanked on his robes and pulled him around. "Don't you want to know who tried to kill me?"

"It doesn't concern _me_, Granger." he said coolly, "When it does, I'll give you a holler." He smirked and walked again. Hermione followed him but she knew the matter was not yet closed.

**Ooo, exciting, right? Bleh. I promise it'll get more exciting in the next chapter! Also, ideas are welcome. I can't guarentee I'll use every idea thrown my way but it'll help me if I even get a snippet of one. But, if you have no ideas, just review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Gryffindor table was abuzz with prattle of the Quidditch match. Harry was shoveling forkfuls of eggs into his mouth as to keep his strength up for the game. Ron was eating heartily too. Hermione never understood her best friends' obsession with the game of Quidditch. She didn't understand why Ginny, Ron's sister, loved it either. Whatever the case, she kept her mind on Draco.

She didn't have another chance to talk to him after they returned from Snape with the ingredients. She couldn't question him at the match either, for he was Slytherin's Seeker. She looked over towards the Slytherins; Draco was boasting about his Quidditch skills to Pansy Parkinson, who was giggling stupidly. _Blasted girl, _Hermione thought as Pansy batted her eyelashes at Draco, _Who would get so dumbstruck over a boy? Especially Draco?_ Draco had apparently said something funny for Pansy started laughing so hard tears were falling. Draco turned his head to face the Gryffindor table and they rested directly on Hermione. She blushed as he caught her staring. He smirked and turned back to Pansy.

_Why am I blushing? _Hermione demanded of herself. Soon breakfast ended and the players went out to the field. Everyone else followed slowly, talking raucously to one another. Hermione rolled her eyes at how much people cared about such a simple match.

"Hello, Hermione." came the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood. The Ravenclaw girl appeared beside Hermione, wearing her odd lion-like hat.

"Hello, Luna." Hermione greeted, "How're you?"

"Oh, fine." Luna replied, "Father just got a new _Quibbler _out. Perhaps you saw the article on the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?"

"Er, I don't think I've come across it yet, but I'll let you know when I do." Hermione said. She knew she'd never touch a _Quibbler _magazine; it was just a load of rubbish.

"Alright then." Luna said. The crowd moved into the stadium. Hermione sat with Luna as the players walked onto the field. There were cheers and boos from all around. The team Captains shook hands and they were off into the air.

"And they're off!" shouted Zacharias Smith, the commentator, "Warrington takes possession of the Quaffle…dodges a Bludger hit by Jimmy Peakes…yes, he makes it! Ten points! Good start for Slytherin…"

"What a shame." Luna sighed, "Oh, well. Gryffindor's sure to make it up." Indeed Gryffindor did. They scored many goals, as did Slytherin. Soon the score was tied.

"Sixty-sixty." Smith commented, "You can feel the tension, I presume…Ginny Weasley takes the Quaffle…ooo, smacked by a Bludger hit by Goyle…better luck next time…hopefully one of the Seekers will see the Snitch soon…" Hermione watched Harry in his pursuit for the Golden Snitch; he looked frustrated. His head whipped around, searching for that ball of gold. He was blocked by a rush of green and silver; Draco whizzed past him. Hermione's eyes immediately laid on the blonde Slytherin. Draco looked around him for a mere five seconds until he shot up into the air. Harry followed close on his tail.

"And it appears Malfoy has seen the Snitch!" Smith shouted. Everyone's heads moved onto Draco, who was still ascending upward. Hermione saw Harry move past Draco. The Slytherin stared at Harry hatefully and sped up, ramming into Harry. Harry spun around in circles as Draco veered to the right. Hermione saw a flash of gold rush past her. Following closely behind came Draco. The wind caused by his body blew over her and she shivered, but not from cold.

_Why am I acting like this? _she asked herself, _Draco is just the same Draco he's ever been. _But she didn't seem able to keep her eyes away from him. His hand outstretched; the flitting wings of the Snitch were so close to his fingers. Harry was rushing forward as quickly as he could, but Draco was too close for Harry to come out successful. Hermione gazed at Draco's pale hand as it touched the Snitch ever so lightly.

Suddenly, Draco's broom bucked up. He bounced clumsily and held on tight. The broom bucked again violently until he was bouncing all around. The broom attempted to buck him off continuously and his grip appeared to be slipping. Hermione felt her mouth drop open as she stared at him. His fingers slid gradually off the handle of his broom. Once they were completely off, he was bucked straight into the air. His body slammed onto the ground with a painful crash.

Several people screamed. All the players stopped and stared down at his limp body. Madam Hooch rushed to his side and checked him. Draco was soon being carried off the field. The crowd was filed out and back to the common rooms. Hermione felt worry spread throughout her; was Draco alright? She wondered why she cared. Her feelings for him certainly weren't changing; she refused to let them.

"What happened out there?" Hermione asked while she, Harry, and Ron sat by the fire.

"I dunno." Harry said, "Malfoy just got thrown off all of a sudden."

"You don't think someone hexed him, do you?" Hermione asked, "I mean, on the Gryffindor team?"

"No way!" Ron said, "No one on the team would cheat! Even if it's Slytherin."

"Well, someone purposely hexed Draco." Hermione said, "There's no doubt about that." The three shrugged and kept quiet. Hermione wondered if the hex connected to her almost dying; Draco _had _saved her, and her almost-murderer would no doubt be mad about that. She knew it wasn't a coincidence. There was a connection, she just knew it. She considered visiting Draco in the Hospital Wing. She might be able to talk to him again, and perhaps she'd receive more answers.

"I think I need to see Draco." she said, standing. Ron and Harry looked quizzically at her. Ron opened his mouth to protest but Hermione merely went out the portrait hole, not bothering to hear him.

She rushed down the corridor quickly, dodging unsuspecting students in her way. She saw the Hospital Wing and slowed down. Her breathing started to quicken somewhat as she opened the door. Draco was resting on a bed with two adults crowding him in; his mother and father. Hermione stopped in her tracks as she saw them. They raised their eyes to look up, and their faces became cold.

"What's a Mudblood coming to visit my son for?" Lucius Malfoy snarled. _Like father, like son, _Hermione thought bitterly. She started to walk towards Draco once more when his mother said "It was your filthy friend Potter who did this, wasn't it? He was the one who hexed my son, wasn't it, Mudblood?"

"Harry would never cheat like this." Hermione said, "And I prefer 'Muggle-born'."

"How dare you speak to a Malfoy like that!" Lucius said, going for his wand. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey set her hand on his arm to stop him.

"N-now, now, Mr. Malfoy," she said, "I think it is good that she is visiting Draco. No one but you two have yet." Lucius glared heavily at Madam Pomfrey, then put it on Hermione.

"Very well," he said, the venom oozing from his voice, "Come along, Narcissa." They leered at Hermione as they left.

"If Potter did this you'll regret coming here, Mudblood." Lucius whispered menacingly as they passed her. Hermione gritted her teeth in anger as Draco's parents left the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey smiled nervously and left to attend to other patients. Hermione walked slowly to the edge of Draco's bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing slow; he must've been asleep. Hermione sat down next to him and listened to his breathing.

_What am I doing here still? _she thought, _If he's asleep I should leave. Yes, I'll leave now. _But her body stayed in the chair. Something within her made her stay. She knew it was just because she wanted answers; yes, just for that.

"Granger…" came from Draco's mouth. Hermione became alert as she eyed him. He slowly stirred. He moved up in bed and opened his eyes to fix on her.

"Nice of you to drop by." he said sarcastically, a smirk on his lips. Hermione felt the familiar heat of blood on her face, and she cursed herself mentally.

"So what happened out there on your broom?" she asked him. His smirk died and his face became sour.

"Someone hexed me, obviously." he said, "I would've guessed Potter, only I never saw him draw his wand."

"I don't think Harry would ever hex someone." Hermione said, "However, someone _did _hex you. Do you think it has something to do with…?" She didn't dare say "my almost-murder", for she was afraid Madam Pomfrey would overhear them. Draco seemed to know what she meant.

"Maybe." he said, "But wouldn't someone try to kill me instead of just hexing my broom?"

"The whole school was around." Hermione said, "I highly doubt anyone would perform the curse with that many people around." Draco shrugged.

"Well, whatever happened, I suppose this all concerns me now." he said, "Count me in, Granger." He extended his hand to her. She took it and they shook.

"But call me Hermione." she said. Draco smirked.

"Fine, Granger." he said.

**Okay, okay, ending stinks, yes. I'm having a hard time with ideas. I have the cursed writer's block.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione revisited Draco in the Hospital Wing during the rest of her free periods. There wasn't much to discuss about the happenings since he was stuck in bed and she was stuck in class. But there was something that tugged her to his side every free period, as if like a magnet. She repeated to herself it was purely the fact that they were investigating the situation together but she knew that was a lie. However, she refused to admit what was there, the way her heart pumped when his smirk appeared.

She entered his room on Thursday to see him up and dressed in his Slytherin robes. He greeted her with that Malfoy smirk and she gave one back reluctantly.

"Hello, Hermione." he said. It had taken him awhile to get used to calling her by her true name but Hermione was glad he finally did.

"I see you're up." she said, pointing at him.

"_Finally_." he said, "I've been well all this time but Madam Pomfrey has insisted I stay."

"Well, now that you're up, let's head to the library." Hermione said, "Maybe we'll find something that's worth something to us." Draco groaned but followed her anyway. As they walked Hermione made sure not to say too much, for she felt nervous. Draco was walking close to her, so close their hands brushed, and she hated feeling the sparks that shot through her. She wanted to curse herself with her wand just to end the torture.

They checked out several books from the library and read through them. Not much was offered by the books but Hermione was determined to find something. She read and reread pages several times in pursuit of one sentence that could help her. But, alas, there was nothing. She felt comfortable reading, though, for it didn't cause her to converse with Draco. She didn't wish to talk to him too much, considering the odd way she was acting nowadays.

"Hermione?" Draco said, breaking the silence Hermione wanted to stay unbroken.

"Yes?" Hermione said quietly, keeping her eyes down.

"You asked why I saved you." he said, "I told you it didn't matter why, just that it was good that you didn't die. But that's not it. Do you want to know the truth?"

"The truth would be nice." she said, flipping through the book to make him think she was reading it.

"Well, I've been feeling differently toward you." he whispered, "I told myself to shut up about it but I can't help it. After you kept visiting me in the Hospital Wing I stopped telling myself to shut up." Hermione knew she was blushing. She knew exactly what Draco meant, and it frightened her. The fact that her enemy for six years was starting to like her in the opposite way of hate made her extremely scared. But what really made her afraid was the fact that her feelings were changing also.

"I like you a lot, Hermione." he said, "Maybe...love. I don't why, I just can't stop thinking of you." Hermione lifted her head from her book to stare into Draco's eyes. Her heart was beating a hundred times a second. She wondered if she should be happy or upset. He didn't say anymore; just looked to her for an answer.

"I've been feeling different too." Hermione said, "But...Draco, I don't know...You're pureblood, I'm Muggle-born. Would it work?"

"I don't know." he said, reaching across the table to touch her hand, "If we're going to spend time with each other about what happened, we have to decide." Hermione bit her lip. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to say no. She wanted to run. She wanted to wake up and discover this a horrid nightmare. But she wasn't in a dream; this was real, and she only had two choices--yes, or no.

"Draco..." Hermione whispered. He moved his chair closer to her until she could feel his shoulder touch hers. He intertwined thier fingers. She moved her face to face his.

"It's alright if you say no." he said, with a comforting edge in his voice that a Malfoy never had before, "I'll understand. Just remember how I feel." He unlocked their fingers and stood. Hermione felt cold as he moved away. Her heart was exploding and twisting with reasons to say yes and no. She didn't know what was right.

"Draco!" she shouted, running after him. He spun around and she stopped, inches away from him. She took his pale hands in hers and looked up at him.

"Yes." she said. He said nothing and his face was expressionless. Then he leaned forward to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he laid his on her waist. Hermione's heart stopped beating so fast and entered into a blissful pace inside her chest.

**Okay, so the romance has begun. It's a little hard for me to come up with ideas currently, so if I don't update for awhile or I update with crud, I'm sorry. I'm just empty when it comes to ideas right now. But please review anyway!**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco and Hermione spent their free periods together every day. They would meet in the library or somewhere secluded in the grounds. She enjoyed spending time with him, though she hated keeping it from Harry and Ron. But they wouldn't understand; Draco was a Slytherin, and she was a Gryffindor. A truly forbidden romance, like in all those cheesy Muggle books. But she loved Draco, and she wasn't about to let stereotype ruin them.

One free period the two were planning to hang by a large oak tree in the grounds. They would be hidden rather well, away from the eyes of others. Hermione loved when they could be outside; it was nice to get fresh air.

She hurried towards the tree, careful to make sure no one caught sight of her. When she was in their special spot, she found Draco waiting for her. He smiled at her and she gazed into his light gray eyes as they quickly kissed.

"Afternoon, _Malfoy_." she greeted, pretending to be disgusted by his presence.

"Lovely day, eh, _Granger_?" he said, doing the same. They laughed and kissed again.

"How were your classes after free period yesterday?" Hermione asked as Draco sat on the grass. He groaned and she sat next to him.

"Dreadful." he said, "McGonagall took five points from me for being tardy, and then took an extra ten since I'm always late. Oh, well. You're worth being late for." Hermione giggled.

"Oh, you make me blush." she said in a fake girlish voice, while fixing her hair. Draco laughed and nudged her. Laughing too, she nudged him back. When the laughter subsided Draco's face became serious.

"I don't worry about McGonagall." he said, "I'm worried about Pansy. She still thinks she's my girlfriend, but she's getting suspicious." Hermione became quiet as she nodded in understanding. She knew that their secret could only be kept for so long until people started to wonder about the two. And the recent events wouldn't help at all.

"Harry and Ron haven't noticed yet," Hermione explained, "but Ginny's a little iffy." This was true; Harry and Ron didn't appear worried by Hermione racing off every free period, but Ginny was starting to observe Hermione more carefully. She even casually opened her suspicions in the form of conversation by saying "So, anything new?" or "Any plans today?" Hermione was always able to get by with saying nothing but Ginny wasn't the kind to forget about something easily.

"Weasley's sister?" Draco said, eyes wide, "I'd rather have Potter know. If _she _knows…well, let's just say I've heard about her ability with the Bat-Bogey Hex." Hermione smiled, and patted Draco's shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I doubt she'll hex you." she said, "However, Ron might. He's got _some _temper." Draco grinned and chuckled softly.

"True, but I don't think he's that experienced." he said, "Already broken a wand, hasn't he?"

"That was a long while ago." Hermione said, and Draco chuckled again, "And I don't like you being mean about Harry and Ron like that." Draco looked slightly guilty but still his mouth become a smirk.

"Sorry, Hermione." he said, "It's my nature. If I can't insult Weasley and Potter, I'm not Malfoy." Hermione sighed, for she knew he was right.

"Okay…" she said with a sigh. Draco laughed at her melodrama and cupped her cheek with his hand. He leaned in to kiss her but a huge scream pierced the air, causing them to pull back. The screaming continued; it was one of pain. They ran out from behind their spot and looked for the source of the screams and their eyes fell on a twitching body. They hurried over and saw that it was Ernie MacMillan, a sixth-year Hufflepuff.

His mouth was wide as he yelled in extreme pain; his body was jerking around violently, as if being pulled by an invisible string from all different directions. Suddenly, he stopped jerking but his screeching was still coming and his body was shuddering.

Hermione gasped and laid a hand over her mouth. She searched for the calming, cold hand of Draco behind her back. When she found it, she squeezed it tightly. Professor Sprout appeared soon, followed by Professor McGonagall. Sprout shrieked at the sight of the lifeless Ernie.

"I _did _hear him!" she cried, "Oh, I wish it wasn't true!" She started sobbing.

"Calm yourself, Pomona." McGonagall said, "We must get Macmillan to the Hospital Wing quickly." Sprout nodded and they lifted Ernie carefully, his body still twitching. His screams had turned into whimpers. They carried him off towards the castle.

"All of you, inside now!" McGonagall called to all the terrified students. They did not hesitate to run inside. Hermione looked at Draco with intense horror.

"What happened?" she whispered shakily.

"I don't know." he whispered, shaking his head, "There wasn't anyone around him, or any_thing_. I don't know what could've—"

"The Cruciatus Curse!" Hermione interrupted, "It must be that!"

"No, it can't be." Draco said, "I don't think it was that."

"Think, Draco!" she said, "Someone tried to use the Killing Curse on me! And now Ernie was just in pain and no one was around. It must be that!" Draco shook his head, not wanting to believe it. But it was obvious that he knew it was true.

"Malfoy! Granger!" came McGonagall's booming voice, "Inside at once, or I will take twenty points from both your Houses!"

"Bye, Hermione." Draco said hurriedly, and then he ran towards the entrance into the school. Hermione's hand was feeling colder as Draco's left her grip. Her heart was beating fast as she ran up to the school too.

Ernie's accident was all over the school as quickly as Draco's and Hermione's. That night, Ron and Harry asked Hermione about it, since they knew she was outside when it happened.

"I was reading by a tree when a scream came." she explained, lying only about Draco, "I ran to see what was happening, and saw Ernie there. It was awful to watch, completely awful." Her voice got quieter as she remembered. She shuddered.

"First you, now Ernie." Ron said, "Someone's got a big grudge."

"It has to be connected somehow." Harry said, "You and Ernie. But who would be angry at you two? And why?"

"You aren't dating Ernie, are you?" Ron asked teasingly, "Maybe he has a jealous ex-girlfriend."

"Ha ha, Ronald." Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "There _has_ to be a connection…but what is it?"

"Who hates you two so much they want to kill you?" Harry asked.

"Don't forget Draco." Hermione said, "His little broom incident could be related too."

"Who gives a care if Malfoy drops dead?" Ron said bitterly, "I'd love to see that ferret get what's coming to him."

"How _dare _you say that!" Hermione yelled, shocked, "How could you wish for him to be dead?!" Ron and Harry looked taken aback by her sudden outburst. Realizing what she had done, Hermione quickly calmed.

"It was only a joke." Ron said, staring at her with eyebrows raised, "Gosh, what's the matter with you? It's only Malfoy, anyway."

"You're right." she said, feeling insanely stupid, "I'm just still in shock. I'll…uh, go get to bed." She rushed to the girls' dormitory just as she heard Ron say "Wow, what a loon."

She jumped onto her bed and moaned. Thoughts swirled around in her brain: her relationship with Draco, her attempted murder, Ernie's twitching body, Ron and Harry's no _doubt_ growing suspicions…Times like this made her wish she was still an ignorant Muggle girl with no education of wizards and witches whatsoever.

"How's Cody?" a voice asked. Hermione jerked up into a sitting position as she searched the room. She felt a hand tap her from above, and looked up to see Ginny lying on a bunk.

"Oh, hello, Ginny." Hermione said, disregarding the fact Ginny wasn't supposed to be in the sixth-year dormitory, "Who's Cody?"

"You're always in such a rush to go somewhere at free period." the red-haired girl explained as she hopped off her bed, "You think I don't it's a boy? C'mon, Hermione, I'm not stupid." Hermione laughed feebly as Ginny sat on her bed, moved her legs up, and wrapped her arms around them.

"So you've named him Cody?" Hermione asked. Ginny's face lit up.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, "So it _is _a boy!" Hermione swore mentally for giving that away. Why did Ginny have to be so observant?

"Okay, you _have_ to tell me!" Ginny said, unwrapping her arms from her legs to shake Hermione, "Who is he? What House is he in? What's he look like?" Hermione took Ginny's hands off her arms and pushed her back.

"I can't tell you." she whispered, in fear another of the girls would come in and hear Ginny's squeals. Ginny's face fell and became sad and confused.

"Why not?" she asked, "I'm one of your best mates. Please?"

"You can stick to calling him Cody." Hermione said firmly, turning away from Ginny to grab a book. Ginny sighed in defeat.

"_Fine_." she said, getting off Hermione's bed, "If you're going to be _difficult_." Hermione laughed as Ginny left for her own dorm. She opened her _Holidays with Hags _copy and began to read, though her mind was still on thoughts of Ernie, Ginny, Ron and Harry, and "Cody".


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, this is looooooooooooooooooooooooong! Didn't think I had it in me. :)**

At breakfast the next day, Hermione had to endure Ginny's talk of "Cody". She depicted him as tan with brown hair, striking green eyes, and muscles. If only she knew how off she was. Ron looked dismal as Ginny raved about Cody.

"Who's this Cody guy?" he asked.

"Ginny made up a name for a guy she _thinks_ I'm dating." Hermione said, shooting Ginny a look that said "Shut up". Ginny seemed to get the message, but was still grinning proudly. Ron looked down at his eggs and stabbed them violently. Hermione found his behavior odd, but did not ask.

There was a sudden eruption of talking as owls started swooping in. They dropped parcels and letters onto the plates of the recipients. Hermione's _Daily Prophet_ dropped onto her bacon. She took it in hand and flipped through the pages in pursuit of something interesting. A huge photograph caught her eye soon; it was of a hospital room and she could see some familiar faces.

"Oh, no!" she cried. Ron and Harry snapped their heads up from their food to stare at her.

"What is it?" Ron asked. Hermione gulped and looked at the article.

"'Mysterious attack in alleyway in Hogsmeade,'" she read, "'George Weasley and Fred Weasley were found with multiple bruises, bloody noses, and the like. Near them was an obviously dead Angelina Johnson.'"

"What?!" Harry screamed, wrenching the paper from her hands, "'Weasley and Weasley have been placed in St. Mungo's until their wounds recover and Johnson's funeral is set for November 3rd. After fully recovering, Weasley and Weasley will be interrogated on the event.'" The three sat there quietly, engulfed in shock. Angelina had been part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team until last year, when she graduated. Hearing she had died was like a blow to the stomach.

"Okay, something's up." Ron said, "First someone tried to kill Hermione, then Ernie got cursed, and now Fred and George have been hurt and Angelina's dead…Who's doing this?"

"I don't know, but we have to find out." Harry said, "I'm not going to let someone start killing us all." Just then a large shadow came over the table. The three turned to see Professor Slughorn standing over them, grinning beneath his walrus moustache.

"Ah, good day!" he boomed, "Harry, m'boy! I'll be having another party tonight, and I hope you can make it! You too, Miss Granger." Hermione and Harry put on their best fake smiles.

"Um, I think we'll have to pass, sir," Harry said, "Er, I reckon we'll have a lot of homework…"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Harry!" Slughorn said, "I've checked with your teachers. A small amount of work, but not too much. You'll be able to attend, I'm sure of it! Well, I will see you two at nine!" He then walked off to help himself to some breakfast elsewhere. Ron looked even sulkier then.

Harry groaned. "I really don't want to do this." he whined.

"I hear you." Hermione said, resting her head on her hand. She was planning on meeting up with Draco at nine. She could invite him, but that would definitely make people suspicious. Well, perhaps one Draco-free night wouldn't kill her...hopefully.

Later that night, Harry and Hermione left dismally for Slughorn's office, where the party was being held. It would surely be a boisterous one, for it was Halloween night. Unfortunately for the two Gryffindors, their holiday plans were shattered.

They pushed open the office door to see the room decorated with orange-and-black banners and bats flying 'round. Enchanted jack-o'-lanterns were floating above the guests, chatting with them. Hermione jumped and squealed as a black cat meowed below her.

"Quite brazen with his decorations, eh?" Hermione asked Harry tartly as the cat scampered off. Harry chuckled and said "Yeah."

"Oi!" yelled a pumpkin that had just been swimming in the air beside the two, "Be that Harry Potter? Yes, it is!" All the guests stopped their chattering to peer at Harry. They lifted their arms with whoops and cheers. Harry smiled awkwardly as they began encircling him. As they did this Hermione was quite rudely shoved out of the way, falling flat on her bottom. Grumbling, she stood and smoothed out her dress robes.

"Ay, Miss Granger!" boomed Slughorn as he waddled over to her through the mess of bodies, "Pleasure to see you! Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween, Professor." Hermione replied politely.

"Granger?" called a curious man's voice, "As in _Hermione _Granger?"

"Ah, yes!" Slughorn said, extending his arm to his right, "Lucius! Yes, sir, here is the Hermione Granger! Very brilliant young girl, she is." Appearing beside Slughorn was a thin, pale-faced man with flowing blonde hair that stretched onto his shoulders. He wore black satin robes and held a silver cane with the shape of a snake's head. Seeing him made Hermione's stomach do a frightened back flip.

Lucius Malfoy stared down coldly at her through his stormy gray eyes. He narrowed those eyes as an inevitable sneer came upon his face. Hermione merely stared straight back into his eyes, not daring to show her fear. Malfoy was not worth her fear, not worth anything. Surprising that one of the men who she knew she'd never respect was the father of the boy her heart belonged to.

"Well, well, well," Lucius drawled, "never suspected _you_ to be invited to such a…high-society party. Especially since my son was not invited." Hermione bit down on her lower lip to keep from spouting angry words at this man. He was, after all, Draco's father and she didn't wish to draw attention to herself.

"Well, Draco is certainly a charming young lad," Slughorn said, apparently oblivious to the tension between Hermione and Lucius, "but he has a tendency to disagree with the rules. But he is still very delightful to have in the classroom." Hermione could tell that Slughorn was lying in hopes that Lucius wouldn't be angered with him.

A gasping Harry emerged from the throng of guests who were crowding him in. They all left for the refreshments and to talk amongst themselves. A few still eyed him with great interest but, thankfully, none were jamming him against the wall. When he caught sight of Hermione he hurried over but stopped abruptly a few feet away when he saw Lucius. His relieved face soon turned to one of hatred, and Hermione couldn't blame him.

"Harry!" Slughorn said, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him towards the group, "I didn't see you there! Come and converse with us! I believe you've met Mr. Malfoy?"

"I have." Harry said, glaring at Lucius. Lucius returned the nasty look, but Slughorn, once again, didn't notice his guests' obvious dislike for one another.

"Lucius, I believe you were just telling me about your work at the Ministry?" he asked. Lucius's glare became alert at Slughorn's words, as if he was saying something too secretive for public.

"Um, yes." he said, turning away from Harry and Hermione, "Just a little community work, that's all."

"Really?" Slughorn said with true interest, "Why, the way you talked about it a moment ago it sounded—"

"I can't talk anymore," Lucius interrupted as he started to walk away, "I really must be on my way. Lovely party, Horace." He nodded to Slughorn. As he turned for the door he shot one last glare at the two teens, and sped out of the office. Hermione exchanged glances with Harry that said "What's going on?"

"Peculiar." Slughorn mused, "Oh, well. Harry, I must tell you my joke!" With an arm around Harry's shoulders, Slughorn dragged Harry away. Harry looked back at Hermione while muttering something to the professor but he wouldn't let Harry out of his grip. Hermione turned away from Harry and stared broodingly at the door. Something strange was afoot with Lucius. She never trusted that man, and she knew very well she shouldn't. His odd behavior at Slughorn's words made Hermione sure something was up. She wanted to chase after Lucius but she couldn't leave without Harry. As she fought over what to do, she felt herself being tugged. She turned her face to see it was Ginny pulling her, her face smiling and bright.

"Hey, Hermione!" she greeted, "How're you?"

"Fine, thanks." Hermione responded, "Any news on…Fred and George?" Ginny's face fell and she looked down at her shoes.

"Mum sent a letter saying they were fine but would be in St. Mungo's for a bit. She and Dad are coming to take us there to visit them Saturday." Hermione nodded understandingly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Harry had returned.

"Hey, Ginny." he said, and Ginny grinned as a hello, "Did you catch Malfoy?" He asked Hermione this. She nodded.

"Wonder what's up." she said, staring once more at the door.

"I dunno." Harry said, "We gotta check it out." He began to pull his Invisibility Cloak from his robe pocket when Ginny said "Whoa, what's happening?"

"Malfoy's dad is acting suspicious." Harry said as he quietly walked towards the door, "We're gonna check it out."

"Not without me." Ginny said. Harry shook his head.

"No. It's too dangerous." he said. He peered deeply into Ginny's eyes. Hermione watched the two intently. They seemed to be talking with their eyes, communicating secretly. She could sense something between the two. What could it be? Ginny looked away from Harry and bit her lip. Then she looked up again.

"Okay." She whispered, "Go quickly. Don't lose his trail." Harry gave her a half-smile and she nodded. Hermione saw a blush creep onto Ginny's cheeks. She knew that her friend liked Harry ever since second year, but there was a special connection between the two just then, as if Harry felt something too. Hermione could imagine herself standing there with Draco…

_In love? _she thought as she and Harry swept out of the office, _Could Harry and Ginny be in love?_ She felt happy yet confused about this. If they were in love, then Ginny had finally gotten the boy she had loved for years but when did it happen? And Hermione was also frightened. Harry lived a dangerous life. Death was always close to him, what with Voldemort and such. What if…what if he died? How would Ginny take it, take the love of her life being dead? And so young?

Her thoughts were swept away as Harry enclosed them with the Cloak. They began running down the corridor, in search of Lucius. There was no sign of him at all. All that was there were a few roaming students and an occasional professor. They were careful not to make too much noise. They didn't need to be in trouble.

As they rounded a corner, Hermione heard voices. She held her arm out to stop Harry. He stopped and listened closely. The voices were coming from inside a nearby classroom. They pushed their ears against the door of the room as they tried to listen hard to the conversation.

"You fool!" someone said, his angry voice high and cold, "It was so easy…you could've killed them! You are a failure!" Harry tensed as the voice spoke, as if it brought back painful memories. Hermione tensed also, from terror, and Harry narrowed his eyes as he listened.

"Yes, my Lord," said another, "I apologize greatly. I will get them next time."

"Why do you suppose there will be a next time?" said the first voice, sounding ominously calm.

"Please, my Lord," pleaded the second, "I promise I will kill them. It was only a mistake—"

"A large mistake." hissed the first, "You even killed the wrong person, but could not kill the two right ones."

"The Weasley boys put up a fight," the second said, sounding bitter, "I shot the curse, but they avoided it, and it hit Johnson."

"And what about MacMillan?" the first asked, "He was not meant to be harmed—"

"He jumped in front of the girl as I tried to curse her," the second said. "My Lord." she added hastily.

"And the Granger girl?" the first continued. Hermione's eyes widened as she strained to hear.

"That one was not my fault." the second said, "It was Draco's, though I don't see why he would risk his life for a Mudblood." There was a silence between the two. Hermione and Harry dared not breathe.

"I wonder if you are worth keeping…" the first pondered.

"P-please, my Lord," the second begged, her voice desperate, "P-please…I w-will do better…I will kill them all, a-and P-Potter will be yours…" Hermione stifled a scream, as she thought of who was behind this door and their evil purposes.

"You are a good servant," the first said quietly, "I will award you a second chance. But if you are not successful, I will have to punish you."

"Yes, of course, my Lord," the second said, "You are most gracious, my Lord—"

"Wait," said the first, and the word caused Hermione to tremble, "Is there…someone else here?" There were footsteps rushing towards the door. Harry and Hermione turned and ran as fast as their feet could carry them, not bothering to keep quiet. Hermione's heart was a drum in her chest, pumping hurriedly.

The two ascended up the staircase and towards the Fat Lady. Harry quickly muttered "Dilligrout" and the portrait swung open, and they entered. Inside Ron was munching on a Chocolate Frog rather sullenly. He looked up to see them and his face turned even bitterer. "Oh, hi. How was Slughorn's party?"

"Ron, we overheard someone in a classroom plotting to kill people!" Hermione said, and Ron's eyed became saucer-sized, "Your brothers, too!" Ron stood up, dropping the mess of Chocolate Frog cards that were in his lap.

"Who?" he asked, looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione, "Who's trying to kill Fred and George?"

"We don't know." Hermione said, "He's planning on killing others, too, to get to Harry."

"It's Voldemort." Harry said quietly, and his friends stared at him, "He called him 'my Lord'. It is Voldemort."

"But…but how did he get to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Maybe he was using the fire, like…Sirius used to." Ron said, pausing before the name since Harry was still upset about Sirius's death.

"That might be it," Harry said, "We need to see Fred and George soon. Can we go, when you visit them?" Ron nodded.

"Good. Now, who else is he trying to murder?" Harry pondered. Hermione gulped.

"He tried to kill me." she said, "And, if he's killing people to get to you, he'll try to kill Ron, too. And maybe Ginny or Luna." Harry's face became hard at the mention of Ginny's name.

"He won't get any of us," he said, "Not you, Ron, Luna, _or_ Ginny."

"Hey there!" shouted a voice. The three whipped around to see Neville in his pajamas. "Why aren't you lot in bed?"

"Good night," Hermione said, hoping Neville wouldn't be suspicious. Harry and Ron were about to protest but Hermione was already heading to the girls' dormitory, so they followed Neville to bed.

**I hope this one was good! I have my doubts...**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked up to Fred and George's hospital room, accompanied by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who was sobbing uproariously. Hermione was slightly afraid of what exactly she would see; the photo in the _Daily Prophet_ was not very clear. Would there be scars across their faces? Blood staining their sheets? Would they be in so much pain they wouldn't even be able to move?

"Look out!" shouted Fred as he tossed a Fanged Frisbee towards the door. It snarled and bared its fangs at them, swooping in. They all covered their faces and necks but George was able to snatch it from the air before it bit, though with great difficulty. He struggled against it but was able to stuff it inside a rucksack by his bedside. _Guess they're not too ill,_ Hermione thought as she shook her head at the twins.

"Thank Merlin for Lee Jordan," Fred said, smoothing out his hospital gown, "or we wouldn't be having _any_ fun!" The two Weasley boys weren't too bad-looking, considering their injuries: there were bandages on their arms and legs, George had a nasty black eye, and Fred had a scar along his forehead. But the injuries must not have been that painful since they were up and about playing with their joke products.

"In bed, you two!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, and it wasn't helping that Harry and Ron were laughing, "You need your rest!" The twins groaned but did as their mother said.

"Kind of fun being waited on here." George commented.

"Yeah." Fred agreed, "Maybe Lee can smuggle us some Puking Pastilles…" Ron and Harry began talking about how Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was going, Quidditch, and the like. Ginny jumped in many times during the talk about how good a Chaser she was. Hermione added to the conversation here and there, but there wasn't much she knew about.

"Hello, all." said an airy voice from the door, a voice belonging only to Luna Lovegood. She walked over to the other teenagers, her spacey eyes somewhere else at the same time.

"Hi, Luna." Ginny greeted, "How're you?"

"Wondrous." replied Luna, "Father and I might be going on an expedition for Nargles next month, if we get enough supplies ready." Ginny smiled and nodded, as though Luna's words made sense. Luna turned her eyes to Hermione and grinned.

"Hello, Hermione." she said, "How is Draco?" Hermione flushed and her eyes widened. Luna didn't know, did she…? Harry scrunched his forehead in curiosity.

"Why would she know about Malfoy?" he snarled, staring at Hermione.

"Well, isn't she da—mmph!" Luna began, but Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth.

"I had to give him his…uh, assignments while he was…sick." Hermione explained, hoping beyond hope that answer made sense. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were staring at her expectedly.

"What do you mean?" Luna said as she pulled Hermione's hand off her, "I thought you two were secretly dating." Hermione sighed in anger at the oblivious girl who had just blurted out her secret. Everyone in the room stared at her, openmouthed, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Harry's faces were soon no longer shocked, but angry.

"You're dating the ferret?!" Harry shouted, his glasses almost falling off his face as he moved towards her hurriedly, "Him?! Why?! How?!"

"Cody is Draco?!" Ginny said, more to herself than Hermione.

"I can't believe you'd betray us like that!" Ron shouted, his red face matching his red hair, "Are you mad?!"

"I am _not_ mad!" Hermione shouted defensively, "And Draco is not as bad you say!"

"Not as—?! Hermione, he's evil!" Ron spat, angry and surprised at Hermione's retort. Hermione felt hurt by Ron's comment. Why couldn't he see it from her perspective? Why'd he have to be such…such a _git_?!

Hot tears welling up, Hermione pushed Ron hard in the chest, knocking him down. She then ran as fast as she could out of the room. Healers and patients stared after her sympathetically and skeptically as she sprinted, crying, away. She heard Ginny and Mrs. Weasley calling after her but she ignored them.

She didn't notice the wall, and her face crashed into it. A trickle of blood fell and her nose was bruised, but she didn't care; she slid to the floor, wrapped her arms around her knees, and sobbed. The tears flowed heavily. She should've known Harry and Ron would think she had betrayed them. But they didn't know Draco like she did. He wasn't the horrible, hateful Slytherin she had thought him to be. He had depth: sweetness, love, vulnerability. She loved him, from his platinum-blonde head to the soles of his feet. He may be crude, mean, and insensitive at times, but he _was_ Draco Malfoy; and she loved every piece of him for that.

Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist and hoist her off the ground. She started to scream, but a cloth gagged her first. Struggling and retching, Hermione attempted to get out of her captor's grip but they were much stronger than she.

"Get her in here!" a female voice whispered menacingly, "Quickly!" Hermione thought the voice was familiar but couldn't think straight as she was shoved into what felt to be a large rucksack. She was flung around the bag as it was lifted. She tried hard to keep moving so they (whoever they were) couldn't carry her away. There was light as the rucksack opened and Hermione stupidly looked up.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" a female voice yelled, and Hermione instantly stiffened. The light left, and Hermione was carried away. She tried to scream but the gag was tight and made her choke on her own air.

"Shall we then?" the male said, and there was a whooshing as they Apparated. Hermione felt dizzier with the added feeling. She let out one last squeak, and fell unconscious.

'~**~'

Slowly Hermione's eyes fluttered open. If she couldn't hear the voices, the darkness within the rucksack would've made her think she was still out cold. The bag wasn't moving, so she knew they must be where they needed to be. As she came to, she focused hard on the voices outside.

"—got her!" cried the female voice. Hermione gasped as she remembered: the demon woman, practically Voldemort's right hand lady. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"No, Bella!" cried the male voice, and Hermione knew it belonged to Lucius Malfoy himself, "_I_ found her. _You_ simply petrified her!"

"You scum!" Bellatrix screamed, "You lie! You are not worthy of the honor the Dark Lord shall give me!"

"I am, for I found the Mudblood!" Lucius shouted. There was feminine growl, emitted by Bellatrix no doubt.

"Please!" another female said, "You both deserve the honor. What matters is we must contact the Dark Lord at once, or he'll find it himself. And if he does, you'll…" There was a squeak, and a small sob.

"Narcissa, my love," said Lucius, "we will tell him. We won't be punished, I assure you." Another small sob came from Narcissa Malfoy.

"It is not us I fear for," she said, "it's Draco—" Hermione heard nothing more; all she could think of was Draco's face, and the intense terror of what Voldemort would do if he punished him. There was movement from outside and the rucksack was open. A pale hand reached in to grab her by the hair, and she was yanked out hard. Biting down a screech, Hermione was dropped onto the floor. She could now move but the gag was still on her mouth.

"Draco!" Lucius yelled, "Take the Mudblood down to the dungeons. We'll interrogate her in a while." Hermione's brown eyes reached up to stare into the gray ones of Draco's. His face looked even more drained than usual, and his mouth was open and trembling slightly.

"I wouldn't think the boy would have the guts to go down there." Bellatrix taunted. Hermione felt furious at the comment, but Lucius voiced her anger.

"Do not insult my son, _your_ nephew, Bellatrix!" he shouted. Then he turned back to Draco, after a snort from Bellatrix. "Take her down." Draco nodded and shakily hoisted Hermione up by the shoulders. They stayed still a split-second, just staring into each other's eyes. Oh, how she loved those eyes now; he was the only one now she could rely on. He dragged her away from his parents and aunt, towards the dungeon rooms.

Descending the stairs, away from ears, Draco said, "I'm so sorry, Hermione." Hermione attempted to respond, but again gagged. Draco removed the cloth carefully as they moved. Hermione licked her lips gratefully, thankful for that discomfort to be gone.

"Don't be sorry, Draco," she said as he carried her down, "you did nothing." Draco shifted uncomfortably. They reached the cell. Draco opened it and escorted Hermione in. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his Slytherin robes. He hugged her back gently, letting her tears spill.

"Draco, w-what i-is going t-t-to ha-ppen?" Hermione stuttered, slurring her words through her tears. Draco sighed and held her tighter.

"They were originally planning on killing you all, so Potter would avenge you," he said, "but they thought it better if they captured you instead, to question you." Hermione pulled away to stare at his silver eyes: they burnt with guilt and sadness.

"Are they alright?" Hermione whispered, "Ron, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…are they all…?"

"They're fine, for now," Draco said, "but they might get captured either way. If they do, they'll probably murder all of you anyway." Hermione gulped and whispered "You…what will happen…to you?" Draco sighed and muttered "I don't know." Hermione grasped his hands.

"I won't let you die." she said. Draco gave a bitter laugh.

"As if you can control that." he said.

"Then I'll die too, if you do." she said. His hands tightened around hers and his face became determined and afraid.

"Don't allow yourself to die for me, 'Mione." he said, "You're worth more than me. You shouldn't waste your life." Hermione's lips parted in shock. Her hands quivered under his.

"But…I love you," she said. Draco moved away from her, his teeth bared in frustration. He gripped his head and said, as if in pain, "Don't say that!" Hermione, taken aback, said "I love you, Draco. I can't stop. Don't you…"

"I love you, Hermione." Draco said, gazing up at her with anguish, "More than I should. You can't love me, not when you're with Potter and I'm with…You-Know-Who."

"Your family is, Draco!" Hermione shouted, tears coming. Didn't he love her? Didn't he know how horrid it was to hear he couldn't? "Not you! Please, Draco…" Hermione reached for his hands, but he moved back. His face was fierce, and Hermione was slightly startled.

"Don't you see it?" he snarled, "How do you think they knew you'd be at St. Mungo's? I told them." Hermione felt like she had been stabbed in her heart. She trusted him…she loved him…he didn't, he was lying…this was a bad dream…in a few moments she'd awaken to find herself safely at Hogwarts…

"No…" she whispered, "No…you didn't…"

"But I did," he said, "I did this. I didn't want to…trust me, I didn't. But you should've heard the things they would've done…I couldn't let it happen." Hermione's breathing quickened. She shook her head but Draco had said what was true: he betrayed her.

"I'm sorry." he said, not looking at her, "But don't forget that I really do love you, Hermione Granger." He left the cell and closed it, still not looking at her. She couldn't do anything but stare at him. She had given him her heart, her love, her everything. She, the delicate lion cub, fell in love with the snake. And he devoured her.

She ran at him and grabbed his hands from through the bars. He asked her to let go but she refused. She moved her face next to his and kissed him, her salty tears falling onto her lips. He kissed her back, and she felt the grief pulsing through him as he did so. When she pulled back he stared at her through those gray eyes that she loved. Those gray eyes that had betrayed her.

"Goodbye." he whispered, and he left. Hermione gripped the metal rods of her prison cell, staring at where he left. Slowly she sank down and cried onto the dirty, stone floor.

**Any ideas? I have some, but what do you think?**

**Think of the children. Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Do you all think I should keep the second part in here? With Draco, and the Death Eaters? You'll know what I mean after you read it. Should I keep it? Or replace it with Hermione and the others? You know, for future readers? Don't have to answer, but I'd appreciate which way you believe to be better.**

Hermione, face tearstained, eyes red, slowly stood. She never took her eyes off the place where Draco had been, as if he'd reappear suddenly, arms open. She shook off the feeling of sadness as she heard familiar voices screaming.

"Let go!" cried the voice of Harry. There was a loud slap and a scream.

"Don't push us, Potter!" growled Bellatrix as she appeared, her hand around the scruff of Harry's neck, Lucius doing the same with Ron, and other Death Eaters doing the same to Luna and Ginny. They opened the cell door that Hermione was leaning on, carelessly flinging her on the floor. The Death Eaters shoved the four teens in and hastily shut the door. Harry jumped straight up and drew his wand, as did Ginny, Ron, and Luna.

"_Petrifi_—" the four began.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Bellatrix shrieked, and their wands flew from their hands into hers. She cackled and the Death Eaters ascended the steps. Ron shouted in anger, as did Harry. Ginny simply sighed unhappily and Luna looked down.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, referring to their capture. The foursome looked up at her, and noticed for the first time she was there. Ron ran at her and enveloped her in his arms.

"'Mione!" he yelled, pulling away, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Ron," Hermione reassured, her voice cracking for she was still upset. Ron gave her a confused look, and then it became angry.

"_Now_ do you get it?" he asked, "Draco is evil! I told you so! Didn't I?" He asked this to the other three, but they were standing back, fearful of an angered Hermione. Indeed, Hermione was angered. After all this, he had to bring up "I told you so"?! After what she'd been through, he had to be arrogant?!

"Yes!" she screamed right in his freckled face, "Yes! I _get_ it now! I just cried my heart out because he said he betrayed me! Yes, Ronald, I _do_ get it! And now you can rub it in my face!"

"You don't have to yell at me!" Ron screamed back, "_I'm_ not the one who got you stuck here! It was that git Draco, but _no_! You still think he's the best thing since sliced—" Hermione's hand collided with Ron's stomach. He retched and fell down, in utter amazement at Hermione's action. She ran over to the other side of the cell, where her sobs would be quiet. Now she didn't even have her friends; she was truly alone.

Ron grunted as Harry hoisted him up. Hermione could feel his scowl burning into her back. What did she care what Ron thought? She only cared what…she couldn't even bring herself to think his name.

"We shouldn't be fighting like this." Luna said suddenly, making Hermione turn to look. The other teenagers were looking at Luna expectedly, and the blonde girl started again: "We're all we have. We need to stick together." Hermione stared at the cuckoo fifth-year; was she actually speaking wisely? Perhaps she was right: stick together.

"Luna's right," she said, standing up, "We must stick together, so those filthy Death Eaters don't kill us all. If I can't trust…you know…I want my friends." Hermione refrained from speaking his name, for she knew her throat would constrict and tears would spill again. _No,_ she thought, _He betrayed me. He's not worth the tears._ Though she knew he was.

"Yeah!" Ginny said, "Show 'em their place. We'll get out of here." Everyone but Ron nodded.

"But they've got our wands!" he countered, "How're we going to defeat them without magic?"

"What's the matter with you, Ron?" Ginny retorted, "You're starting to sound like Hermione. Um, I mean the _old_ Hermione." She recovered, looking at her. Hermione simply waved the comment away.

"Yeah, Ron," she said, "Can't defeat them without magic? Have you forgotten about The Boy Who Lived?" Harry's mouth twitched into a grin as her words were followed by whoops from Ginny. Ron's ears turned red.

"Well, no…" he mumbled, "I just…it's…okay! Let's kick some Death Eater butt!" Everyone laughed at him, though he hadn't indicated it to be funny. Amidst the laughter Hermione practically forgot Draco.

But not completely.

'~**~'

"Now we don't have to waste time questioning her," Lucius whispered joyously, "In fact, we may even get an even bigger award for getting his best supporters." Bellatrix nodded, an evil smile plastered on her malicious face, as did the other Death Eaters who had captured Potter and company.

Draco sat in a plush armchair by the fire, trying not to listen to his father's words. He only reminded him of the girl a few floors below. He hated lying to her. But what would've happened if he had spoken the truth? A life at the hands of Voldemort for her? Being given the Cruciatus Curse at every minute? Maybe even death by the Dark Lord's wand? No, she was better off dying without him than living with him.

"Let's just hope he doesn't torture us for your son's stupid behavior," Bellatrix said. Her words made Draco stiffen. He was surprised she hadn't brought it up sooner, but had liked it that way. He gripped the sides of the chair as the eyes of the other Death Eaters went on him.

"What are you saying, Bella?" Narcissa asked timidly. Bellatrix let out a cruel laugh.

"Why, Cissy, surely Draco told you how he saved the Mudblood's life?" Bellatrix said. There were gasps from behind him. A shuffle of robes grew loud, and Draco was yanked by the arm off the armchair. His father was staring from Bellatrix to his son in his grip, his nostrils flaring.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Lucius asked in a whisper. Bellatrix cackled again.

"Why, Lucius!" she said, "He hasn't told you? I went onto Hogwarts ground to see if I could find Potter or one of his friends.

"Luckily the little Mudblood"—her words made Draco's blood boil—"was heading inside with no one around. Perfect. But Draco had to be high and mighty by teasing her—"

"I was returning her Potions textbook!" Draco spat, earning looks from the Death Eaters. He kept his eyes on Bellatrix, hoping they wouldn't ask him anything.

"Anyhow," Bellatrix continued, "after Draco had left, I had a clear shot. I raised my wand, but he spotted me. He looked at me, then at the Mudblood, and he looked positively scared. He must've known I was bent on killing her, for you explained the plan to him. Then, he did the most ludicrous thing: he risked his life to save her!" Gasps of shock and maybe anger erupted around the room. Bellatrix, proud of her explanation, smirked at Draco. He bared his teeth and glared at her, hate bubbling up within him, curses lying on his eager-to-recite tongue.

"In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he was in love with her!" Bellatrix said, "Ah, forbidden love! So romantic, eh, Lucius?" Lucius squeezed Draco's arm tighter, whether in anger at Bellatrix or him Draco knew not.

"My son would _never_ be a blood traitor like the Weasleys _or_ Potter's father." he growled, "He'd never even form a friendship with a Mudblood—"

"Don't call Hermione that." Draco whispered. Lucius stared at his son in shock, and silence fell in the room.

"What?" Lucius snarled.

"I said don't call Hermione a Mudblood." Draco said, louder. Murmurs amongst the people in the room started but ended abruptly as Lucius roared "How _dare_ you! How _dare_ the son of a Malfoy fall in love with a Mud—"

"Don't—call—her—that!" Draco shouted, pausing for each word. Lucius howled in fury, releasing Draco. As Draco stumbled away his father pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it at him.

"_Crucio_!" he shouted. Instant pain seared Draco's body, like white-hot knives piercing his flesh. He screamed deafeningly and his body jerked this way and that, which added to the torturous pain. His mother shrieked and ran at Lucius whilst pleading him to stop. Her sister did the opposite: in fact there may have been a triumphant smirk on her lips. The other Death Eaters watched on, shock and twisted delight on their faces.

"Lucius!" one shouted, recognized to be Macnair, "Stop! The Dark Lord may punish you for this!" Lucius immediately pulled back. Draco's pain left him but there was still an ache along his body. Narcissa, sobbing, bent down by him and enveloped him in a hug, earning an eye roll from her sister Bellatrix.

"Let the Dark Lord punish him," Macnair said, "I'm sure he'll rightly enjoy it." Bellatrix cackled in agreement.

"Well, what're we all waiting for then?" she asked and, lifting her sleeve up, she touched the Dark Mark tattoo embedded into her skin.

'~**~'

"They've summoned him." Harry gasped. He had just gone into the state where he saw what Voldemort had done. Now Ginny was comforting him as he lay on the cell floor, sweat falling off his messy black hair. "He's coming."

"What was he doing before?" Ron asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure…" Harry whispered, and Ginny held his hand more firmly, "But he's really keen on getting here, but he also seemed a little miffed."

"Why would he be upset?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged. There was a stomping of feet from above and everyone grew quiet. Hermione strained to hear.

"Get them up here!" the voice of Lucius Malfoy yelled, "We'll hold them while we await the Dark Lord." Lucius, accompanied by three Death Eaters and Bellatrix Lestrange, appeared from the steps. They wrenched the doors of the cell open and grabbed the arm of a teen. Lucius glared heavily at Hermione and chose to drag her away instead of Harry, to her surprise. Wouldn't he want to be the one holding The Boy Who Lived when Voldemort appeared? Instead Bellatrix happily took Harry away.

They ascended the stairs and entered the living room. A few other Death Eaters stood by, with Narcissa Malfoy on the ground weeping. The Death Eaters holding Ron, Ginny, and Luna stood by Bellatrix, who was smirking at getting Harry. Lucius, instead of standing by them, took Hermione over to where Narcissa was crying. As Hermione stared at the woman, she saw what was under her—Draco. She gasped at seeing him; he looked as though he was in great pain.

"Recognize him, Mudblood?" Lucius hissed in her ear. Hermione shuddered, but kept her eyes on Draco. Draco seemed to snap out of a trance and stood up shakily. He stared at his father, and Hermione. She felt rage, sadness, and love inside at the platinum-haired boy. Emotions flicked across his gray eyes as well, but changed to detestation as his eyes lifted onto his father's.

"I told you not to call her that." Draco said, and Hermione's heart leapt. Bellatrix laughed.

"Yes, Lucius!" she said, "Remember you're speaking to your future daughter-in-law!" There was a chorus of cruel laughter from the Death Eaters. Hermione's eyes grew wide. They knew…had Draco said anything? _Why would he say _that_?_ Hermione thought, _They must've known already…but how?_

"Perhaps I'll win where you failed, Bella." Lucius sneered. Bellatrix's delighted face became a glare.

"It was your son's fault she didn't die, dear brother-in-law." she said. Hermione's mouth fell. So it was _Bellatrix _who tried to murder her! Oh, why was she so bloody shocked?

"It doesn't matter," Lucius said, "Once the Dark Lord arrives he'll surely punish Draco, along with is Mudblood girlfr—"

"_Don't call her that!_" Draco yelled, drawing his wand. Lucius drew his too while saying "I'll curse you once more if I have to!" But there was _crack_ that caused the room to fall silent. Everyone turned in fear to see that Lord Voldemort had arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

**Would you all like a sequel for this? It'll affect the way it's written if you do. Do you think I should make a sequel to this, or should I start fresh on other Dramiones? ANSWER!!!!**

Hermione caught her breath as she gazed fearfully at him. His red, snake-like eyes darted along the faces of everyone in the room, finally resting upon Harry. He glided silently across the room, and Hermione shuddered as he passed her. He stepped in front of Harry, who Bellatrix was proudly holding in place.

"Here we are again, Potter," he hissed in his high, cold voice, "You at my mercy. I assure you, you won't escape this time." Harry glared vengefully at him. Voldemort lifted his gaze to Bellatrix. "Well done." he complimented, and Bellatrix beamed. Hermione felt Lucius's anger as he gripped her shoulder.

Voldemort turned away from Harry and Bellatrix and, to Hermione's fright, stepped towards Draco. Draco's hand was still outstretched, his wand in his hand as it pointed to his father. Voldemort looked calmly to Draco's hand, and he seemed to be pondering something. He looked back at Draco, and Hermione was shaking as he did so.

"Draco, Draco, Draco…" he drawled, "You had so much potential. Why throw it away for…" He switched his stare onto Hermione. "A Muggle-born?" Hermione shrunk under his eyes, feeling smaller and more timid by the minute. Her brown eyes looked at Draco and seeing his fear and rage at Voldemort made her realize: he hadn't betrayed her at all. He hadn't said anything to prove it. No one had said anything to prove he hadn't betrayed her. But the intensity that was sketched on his face made her sure he still loved her like she did him.

"Draco, I always thought you'd be loyal," Voldemort said, turning back to him, "and if you wouldn't, well, I never expected this to be why.

"I'm terribly sorry this has to happen, Draco…" From inside his robes Voldemort extracted his wand. Hermione's eyes widened in horror. He was going to kill Draco! Oh, why didn't she have her wand?

A movement by Lucius startled her. She looked to his arm: he was moving it back to place his wand back in his robes. His wand…it'd be dangerous. To steal his wand…and use it on Voldemort…but he would kill Draco if she didn't…she had to act fast…

Hermione snatched Lucius's wand from his hand, to his shock. As Voldemort raised his own wand, Hermione pointed Lucius's at his back and said "_Lacarnum Inflamarae_!" A blast of fire was emitted by Hermione's wand, and it set fire to Voldemort's robes. He screamed in outrage. Hermione took this chance to run to Draco. He hugged her tightly to him, and she couldn't help but feel safe though she knew they weren't.

"_Aquamenti_!" Voldemort said, and water spouted from his wand to his robes, extinguishing the fire. Then his snake-like eyes glared at the two.

"You filthy little Mudblood!" he shouted, holding out his wand, "_Crucio_!" Hermione screamed and twitched wildly in Draco's arms. His face drained of the little color it had and he screamed "Hermione!" Hermione's cries of pain and anguish erupted around the room. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna looked on in horror, and the Death Eaters in joy. Draco dropped her in a fit of rage as he pointed his wand at Voldemort's chest. "_Avada Kedavra_!" he yelled. Green light filled the room and there was a yell of agony. The Death Eaters were so horrified they let go of the four teenagers. Ginny, Ron, Luna and Harry rushed to Hermione's side, whose pain was now gone.

"Grab each other's hand!" Draco shouted. Everyone clasped another's hand; Draco clutched Hermione's dearly. Then there was a whooshing as they Apparated. Hermione didn't know where they were going (neither did anyone else) but knew Draco did. As Malfoy Manor disappeared, another place appeared. It was a familiar place to Hermione: a little messy here and there but the atmosphere was peaceful. As their surroundings became clearer, Hermione recognized it to be the Burrow—the Weasleys' home.

The six fell onto the floor with a crash. Ron moaned in overdramatic pain. Hermione was dizzy as she attempted to crawl into a standing position. Draco felt her movement, and he jumped up instantly. Hermione realized his hand was still gripping hers.

"Come here, 'Mione…" he whispered, moving his arms under her body. He lifted her up with great strength, and she held him like a child holding its father. He carried her into the living room, where he laid her on the sofa. The room seemed to be spinning as she hit the warm fabric. Her heart, pounding her chest, was aching with horror, relief, and the like. Her breathing was raspy and her vision was blurry. But she refused to sleep. She didn't want him to go away…though he wouldn't, she wanted to be sure…Holding out a hand, she seized his feebly.

"Draco…" she whispered. He rubbed his fingertips along her soft skin in an attempt to soothe her. Wouldn't do much use; Malfoys didn't normally comfort people.

"Quiet, Hermione," he said, "You're weak." As he said this he started to tip over in extreme exhaustion. The adrenaline boost had gone, and he was growing frailer from his father's curse.

The others appeared, breathing fast too. They shifted awkwardly when they saw Hermione and Draco so close. Hermione lifted her eyes to stare blurrily at them.

"Get him a bed." she said, indicating Draco. The boys nodded as they picked up Draco by the arms and carried him upstairs, though he feebly protested. "I'll send Mum and Dad an owl," Ginny said, going up the steps too, "They're probably still at St. Mungo's." On that note Luna walked over to Hermione. She smiled dreamily, as she always did, and her eyes remained focused on something far away.

"He loves you." she said, and Hermione, a little startled, smiled.

"Yes," she said quietly, "he does."

"And you love him." Luna said. Hermione nodded.

"Uh-huh." she said.

"Funny thing love is." Luna said, "I'd have guessed it Nargles. They're very mischievous creatures, you know." Hermione nodded, though Luna's absurd words made no sense to her.

"My father says sacrifice is the greatest sign of love." Luna continued, "Though it's painful, some people do it because they love someone more than themselves. Draco must feel that way about you." Hermione pondered Luna's words. This girl—the one who believed in Wrackspurts and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks or whatever—was speaking such wisdom. Perhaps she truly was worthy of Ravenclaw; perhaps her wit was strong though her common sense was not. Maybe Hermione, bookworm know-it-all, could learn something from "Loony" Lovegood.

Suddenly there was a _pop_ and the Weasley parents stood in the living room. Frazzled and harried, Mrs. Weasley yelled "Ron! Ginny! Anyone?! Oh!" Mr. Weasley looked equally as stressed but was not showing it, for his wife could handle that alone. When the two spotted Hermione lying on the couch and Luna standing there they rushed over at once.

"Hermione, dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione answered, feeling dizzier as she said this. She needed to sleep...but she wanted Draco by her side…

"Oh, hello, Luna…" Mrs. Weasley said uncertainly, "Um, do you know where the others are?"

"They're upstairs putting Draco to bed," Luna answered, "Awful bad shape, you know." The Weasley parents nodded and called for the others. In a moment Ron, Harry, and Ginny were bustling down the staircase. Mrs. Weasley brought them into a huge hug, sobbing onto their raggedy, dirty hair. Their skin got a blue tint as they were squeezed tighter. After Ginny wrenched her head away to say she couldn't breathe Mrs. Weasley let go.

"What happened?" Mr. Weasley asked as Mrs. Weasley blew her nose in a handkerchief.

"Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange kidnapped me." Hermione explained, "They brought me to Malfoy Manor, where they put me in the dungeons—"

"And some more Death Eaters popped out and got _us_," Ginny continued, "You know, when we left to find Hermione—"

"Yeah, and they took us to the dungeons too." Ron said, "After awhile they brought us back upstairs—"

"Malfoy and his dad almost cursed each other," Harry said, "but…he came." There was a silence that caused the room to grow cold as if Dementors were around. Mr. Weasley had turned pale as a sheet.

"Harry…" he said, "You…you don't mean…" Harry gravely nodded his head.

"Vold—I mean, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came," Hermione said, changing in the middle as they winced, "He was about to kill Draco but I stole Lucius's wand and cursed him. Then he got so angry he…" Hermione shuddered, remembering Voldemort's rabid face as he uttered the Cruciatus Curse.

"Malfoy got bloody mad, it seemed," Ron said, "So he lifted his wand and…" Another silence happened as all but the Weasley parents recalled what Draco had done. He hadn't said any simple curse, no…he had cursed Voldemort with the worst of them all…the Killing Curse…

"Draco killed Voldemort." Hermione whispered. They couldn't believe it…Draco Malfoy, son of esteemed Death Eater Lucius Malfoy…had killed and defeated Lord Voldemort, the most powerful Dark wizard anyone had ever seen…not Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, but Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin destined to be a Death Eater…

In an instant Hermione was running up the steps. A boost of adrenaline whelmed over her once more and she ran faster than ever to him. After opening a few doors she found him lying in Ron's bed, looking asleep. Quietly she shut the door behind her and walked to his side. His eyes snapped open immediately and a small grin appeared.

"Took you long enough," he rasped, struggling to sit up, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Hermione said, "Draco…you know what you did, right?" His grin faded and he looked to her with perplexity.

"What?" he asked. Hermione took a deep, unsteady breath and sat on the edge of his bed (or, rather, _Ron's_ bed). She stared deeply into his molten silver irises, not knowing what emotion was right to feel.

"You killed him," she whispered, to which his brow furrowed, "Voldemort…Draco, you killed him." It took him but a moment to grasp her words, and his eyes enlarged as his mouth dropped an inch.

"What?" he murmured, "But…Potter's the Chosen One. He's The Boy Who Lived! He survived the Killing Curse from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! How…how did I…?"

"You killed him after he cursed me." Hermione said, "Draco, don't you see? He's gone. And you did it." Draco's stunned face was set in stone, as though he'd never feel another mood but shock. The only sound was muffled voices from below and the quiet musical notes of Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. Draco's chest heaved with deep breaths. Wrinkles had formed under his eyes and his white-blonde hair was tousled. He looked thirty, not sixteen. Sad what the evils of Voldemort could do to a child.

Hermione took his ice-cold hand in hers and calmly laid down beside him. He moved an arm around her shoulders and she nuzzled into him. His eyes were still unblinking and she patted his cheek to awaken him from surprise. He blinked a couple times and turned his head to her, smirking.

"So it's true?" he whispered, rubbing her back softly, "He's gone?" Hermione nodded, her mess of curls tickling his cheek. His smirk grew into a huge smile.

"You know what that means, 'Mione?" he whispered excitedly, "It means Muggle-borns won't be degraded. It means we'll all be at peace. No more murders, prejudice…we can really live now." Hermione smiled up at him. It was true: without Voldemort, the world would be just, fair, peaceful. Yes, there'd probably still be conflicts, hate, and some prejudice, but that would be there forever. What there wouldn't be is fear, murders, Muggle torture…perfect enough.

"Hey, Mum said—whoa!" Ginny had just come in as Draco drew Hermione closer. Her face was laughing, but a little embarrassed too. "Um, am I interrupting something?" she asked. Hermione laughed too and got up.

"No, Ginny." she said, "What is it?"

"Mum wanted to say she fixed dinner," Ginny said, "We'll bring Mal—Draco a tray. Dang, that's going to be hard getting used to." Hermione laughed and Draco smirked happily. Hermione gave Draco a small kiss and left for the Weasley kitchen.

**So...sequel? Want one...or not? I'll still write Dramiones, I just wanna know if you want this one continued. Well? Can't update 'til you tell me.**


End file.
